


His Hands

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah loves Dom's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing all caution to the wind and posting this one, too.

“How is it that we are exactly the same height and yet your fingers are so much longer than mine?”

“My feet are bigger, too,” Dom added.

Elijah stared at their hands on the table, Dom’s beneath his, long fingers making Elijah’s look even shorter with their bitten-to-the-quick nails.

Dom’s fingers were lovely, really, all long and elegant. Elijah’s fingers, on the other hand, looked like they belonged to a teenager, all short and stubby-looking. Truthfully, he hated his hands and envied Dom’s.

Sometimes he would study Dom’s hands when the Brit wasn’t looking. Once, he almost asked Viggo to photograph Dom’s hands, but lost the courage when Dom asked what they were talking about.

If he was really honest with himself, he loved Dom’s hands the most when they were on his skin.


End file.
